


The next generation

by jalpari



Series: Zutara through the years [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Bonding, Children, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fatherhood, Feelings, Feels, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Life Partners, Light Angst, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Motherhood, Parenthood, Platonic Soulmates, Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Zutara at the birth of every child in the Gaang. Canon compliant one shot.(106/109/116/119 AG)This is part six in my series of Zutara through the years.





	The next generation

**Author's Note:**

> The upcoming Zutara one shots are set during and after A:TLA and LoK. I will be posting them in chronological order.
> 
> In the bigger picture, they will dig deeper and lead to all the implied history and emotions in my first two Zutara one shots - Until we meet again and Long after you're gone - where I give them the happy ending I think they deserve, while being canon compliant (thus, there will always be some angst).

* * *

106 AG - Izumi

Katara almost rushed past a distraught Zuko. but paused just before entering the Fire Lady's quarters. She held up his hand and pressed it between hers, giving him a sympathetic but determined look. Zuko let out a deep exhale as his body filled with relief and comfort as he saw the water bender enter the Fire Lady's room. The nurses told him to wait outside and he kept wondering if she should ignore them.

Several hours later, a trembling Zuko stood up as the door slowly opened. He had heard the screams and wails followed by the loud cries of the newborn, and then the ensuing silence. He stepped past the nurses and cautiously approached a haggard and visibly shaken Katara. She was walking back and forth near the window cradling a tiny body that shivered with every sob that sounded more like hiccups.

He glanced over at the resting woman who seemed fast asleep and very worn out. As he approached Katara, she turned and placed a finger on her lips and then beckoned him over.

_She's not smiling. Something is wrong._

"Is...everything...is the baby…", a nervous Zuko walked closer to the woman who was humming to his child.

" _She..._ ", Katara smiled ever so slightly sending a wave of relief through his body, "is doing just fine. Come here."

Zuko stood by her side and peered over her shoulder at his daughter. Tears flowed from his eyes as he admired the little girl who already owned his entire heart and he felt a new love awaken inside him.

"Meet your daughter, Fire Lord", Katara whispered. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Uh...I don't think I know…"

"Here…", Katara motioned him to sit down on the armchair by the window and gently placed her in his lap, positioning his arms around the baby, showing him the correct way to hold her.

The baby began gurgling and slowly opened her eyes. Zuko's heart stopped.

"She's...she's looking at me…", he whispered excitedly as his eyes jumped from the baby to Katara and back to the baby.

Katara chuckled and leaned over to look at the baby. "Yes, she is. She's looking at her father."

Her words made his heart flutter in his chest. _Father._ Ever since the Fire Lady had announced that an heir was to be born, he had battled all his past insecurities. It had taken everything in his being to remind himself that his father was not the one who had taught him about life, but his Uncle. His father was not the one who had taught him how to love, it was his Uncle. And it was his Uncle who had shown him what it meant to be a father.

But now, hearing it said out loud and seeing the baby, suddenly brought back all his doubts and fears. Katara noticed the change in his face and placed a hand on his.

"Zuko…", she said in a kind voice, "You're going to be the best father to this beautiful baby. You've learnt from the best after all...Uncle Iroh", Katara smiled and moved her hand to his damp cheek.

Zuko's face lightened and his entire body relaxed.

"Uncle Iroh", he nodded and sighed.

"I'll go get him", Katara began to leave but stopped when Zuko called out.

"No, wait. Stay here for a few more minutes."

Katara returned by his side and let silence blanket their emotions. Eventually, she began speaking again.

"Your wife…", she said with a heavy voice glancing in her direction, "she is asleep as of now. But…"

Zuko looked at her with rising dread.

"The birth took a toll on her, Zuko."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure, but the nurses have gone to get the necessary medicines. We're going to...I am going to do everything I can. I promise."

With those words, Katara returned to the bed and sat on the stool. She moved the blanket aside and began preparing her water glove and Zuko watched as the water glowed. He returned his attention to the baby and whispered near her sleeping face.

"Everything is going to be alright. Katara is the best healer."

He looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps and saw two nurses rush in and mutter something to Katara. Katara shook her head and frowned. She took the bottles the nurses handed her and emptied their contents in a bowl. Zuko watched as she added water from a pendant that hung on her neck.

_Water from the Spirit Oasis?_

Katara stood up and slid her hand behind the sleeping woman's neck and gently whispered in her ear. The woman stirred and Zuko heard a moan. Katara helped her up and Zuko could see the effort it took for her to simply prop her neck up. Katara held the bowl up to her lips and tried coaxing her to drink as the nurses placed several pillows behind her to support her.

She coughed and sputtered and shook her head. Katara paused and then took a spoon and began forcing the liquid into her mouth, muttering soothing words. After a few spoonfuls, the woman's breathing became shallow and Zuko watched as Katara jumped up and rubbed her back. She laid her back down and impatiently began her healing once more.

Katara's face filled with desperation and pain. She glanced back at Zuko and with a deep inhale and a newfound determination closed her eyes and focussed all her energy into the healing. The water glowed more than Zuko had ever seen before and nearly blinded the nurses who jumped back in shock.

After a few minutes, Zuko saw the light recede and he saw Katara's head drop, panting. Her entire body was trembling as she leaned forward towards the still woman. Katara's body collapsed and she clutched the bedsheet. Zuko knew when he saw her shoulders shaking and her hand slowly closing the Fire Lady's eyes.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Katara stood back up and gestured for the nurses to leave the room. She walked over to Zuko, her steps desolate and hesitant.

"Zuko...I'm sorry...I tried...everything...I couldn't...I'm so sorry...I failed…", Katara's voice failed her and her lips quivered as she stood before him looking guilty and defeated.

"Katara…"

Katara knelt before him and placed her hands on the baby's body. Her head dropped once again and she couldn't control her sobs.

"I couldn't save her, Zuko. I let you down."

Zuko moved his hand and placed it on top of hers.

"Can you...hold her so I can say goodbye?"

Katara looked up, her face drowning in tears. She nodded and quickly stood up, taking the baby from his lap. Zuko walked to the bed, with heavy steps. He sat on the stool and gazed at the Fire Lady. It had only been a year since their wedding. She had understood her duty to the nation and they agreed to have an heir as soon as possible. He felt a guilt spread through him.

"Maybe, if we had waited to have a child...she would have…"

Katara stood by his side and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"We can't know for sure, Zuko…", her words barely escaping her sobs.

"I only knew her for a short time, but she was just what the nation needed. A fierce and kind Fire Lady. She was what I needed too...an understanding companion."

Katara wiped her eyes and adjusted the wrap around the baby.

"I'm glad…"

Zuko ran his hands down his face and stood up.

"I will get Uncle."

"Zuko…do you...have a name for her?'

Zuko paused and looked at his feet. When he looked up again, she saw love and pain in his eyes. He bent down to plant a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Izumi."

"It's a beautiful name. What does it mean?"

"A spring...a fountain…", he glanced up at a surprised Katara.

"That's...that is a beauti…"

"Yes, yes it is", Zuko smiled. "It's a fire nation name, but it carries the spirit of the water tribe."

Katara didn't know what to say. Zuko gave her a sad smile and walked to the door. Before leaving, he paused and said slowly.

"It was one of the three names we selected. I was secretly hoping that it was the one she would pick. It was the one that was closest to my heart."

As Zuko left, Katara looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Izumi…", she swayed and whispered, "You're lucky to have a father like him. He is capable of true unconditional love. And he will never stop loving you."

* * *

109 AG - Bumi

It had been a difficult pregnancy. Every letter from her during those nine months had caused Zuko more and more concern. He had to resist flying to the temple to be by her side the entire time. That was what Aang was there for. He would make do with the occasional visits in the name of the United Republic of Nations - a dream he and Aang had worked hard to realize. But there was still a lot to do to ensure its stability and peace.

As soon as he had received word of her due date, he had flown to join the rest of the gaang at the temple. Toph was already there and the moment he saw her face, he knew. It had begun and Katara was in a bad state. Memories of his own daughter's birth had been haunting him since the last letter. Katara had weakened considerably and was bedridden for the last few weeks of her pregnancy.

"Sparky!" Toph greeted her old friend with a punch, only to receive a hug which she allowed even though she protesting half-heartedly.

"Zuko", Aang emerged from a room, visibly tired and worried.

He managed a smile and hugged Zuko tightly.

"How is...she doing?" Zuko attempted to maintain a stable tone.

"She's...Katara. She is tough. I'm sure everything is going to be okay." Aang perked up, optimistic as always.

Zuko didn't appreciate Aang's cheeriness given the circumstance. He wanted to know the exact situation, as it was right now, and the real dangers Katara was facing without any sugar coating. He had to remind himself over and over again that this was Aang's natural tendency. The eternal optimist.

He was restless and wanted to see Katara. See how she was doing himself. Share in her troubles, as he always had in the past. This was yet another thing they could share and relate to. He wasn't sure if he should ask to be allowed inside. To his relief, Toph spared him the need to voice his request.

"C'mon Sparky, let's go see Sugar Queen."

Zuko almost rushed to the room and took a deep breath as he entered. His feet stopped mid stride as he saw her half unconscious in bed. A sharp pain struck his chest as he took in her weakened body. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. Her skin seemed dull and her eyes had lost their usual radiance. A nurse was pressing a wet cloth on her forehead and another was applying healing water over her chest.

"What are you healing her for?" Zuko snapped out of his shock and walked over to the bed.

"Fire Lord", the nurses began to stand but sat back down at Zuko's hand gesture.

"There is no time...no need for this formality. What is the healing water for?"

"She has had chest aches since yesterday...mostly heart palpitations."

"Has anyone brought water from the Spirit Oasis?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Yes, your majesty. That is what we are using right now."

Zuko let out a deep exhale and stood by her bed. Toph sat beside Katara and placed a hand on her arm.

"Toph?"

"Hey Sugar Queen."

Katara's eyes followed the red robes up to see a sad face trying to force a smile at her.

"Zuko…", her voice was raspy and barely audible.

Zuko leaned down and moved a damp strand of her from her eye.

"Yes, I'm here."

"You look amazing", Toph stated in attempt to lighten the mood.

"You won't get me this time...you're blind", Katara coughed in an attempt to laugh.

"Even when you're sick, you're smarter than Sokka", Toph giggled in approval.

Zuko pulled up a chair beside Toph and seated himself. After a while, the nurses stood up and informed them that they were going to change shifts. As they left the room, Toph stood up and announced that she was going to get something to eat.

"Don't take your eyes off her while we're gone, Sparky", she smirked sarcastically.

"Zuko…", Katara muttered once more and turned to face him.

Zuko hesitated but then looked at the door Toph had closed behind her and then sat on the bed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"What can I do, Katara?"

"Nothi...nothing. Just stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Zuko…"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Do you want me to bring Aang?"

"No", her voice faltered. "He starts spouting monk wisdom when he sees me like this", Katara grinned. "He keeps trying to cheer me up, but I...I don't need to be distracted from this. I need a hand to hold as I go through this."

"Well, my royal hand is at your service."

Katara patted Zuko's hand and sighed.

"I'm scared that I'm not strong enough for this. Like your…", Katara paused and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Katara", he squeezed her hand. "I know it's scary. I'm scared too. But we're all here for you. I guess your stubbornness will come in handy this time."

Katara laughed out loud to the point of coughing again. "That is true."

"Katara?" Aang stepped into the room slowly.

Zuko began to move back to the chair but Katara tugged at his hand, making him stay. Zuko couldn't decipher Aang's expression at first, but as he came closer to the bed, it changed to a kind understanding smile.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Aang sat on her other side and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Better", Katara replied.

Zuko looked at her in surprise and held back his natural response.

_Why are you lying!? Tell him how scared you are._

He looked at Aang who seemed relieved at her words.

"I knew it would get better."

_How can you NOT see how severe her condition is!?_

New nurses entered the room just as Katara let out a sharp scream. Her face contorted into pain and her hands clutched her stomach.

"You both need to step out, please. She is going into labour", they rushed to her side.

"Alright, ok…", Aang gulped and stood up hastily.

He kissed Katara's hand and walked towards the door. Zuko stood up and resisted the urge to plant several kisses on her face. He bit his tongue so as to not scream at the nurses saying he was not going anywhere. But better sense prevailed and he smiled encouragingly at Katara as he bent down and whispered.

"I'll bring you some sea prunes later and I'll even eat some with you."

Katara smiled through the pain and nodded. As Zuko closed the door behind him, his entire body trembled with fear as Katara screamed louder. Her voice was filled with pain, fear and desperation. Aang stepped out into the courtyard and Zuko followed him.

"Why are you out here, Aang?"

"It's really hard to hear her...to see her like that…" Aang sighed.

_It's hard for you?! Do you know how hard it is for her! You should be there no matter how scary, ugly, or uncomfortable it is._

But seeing Aang's desolate face, Zuko calmed himself down. He placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and stood by him.

"It is hard...trust me, I know."

Aang turned to face him and winced a little as he remembered what had happened.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I forgot..."

"It's okay Aang. What I meant was...maybe you should be in there...by her side. I wish I had when Izumi was born."

"But the nurses said to leave the room. Maybe it's for the best."

Zuko sighed and dropped his hand down. He decided not to push any further.

After an hour, the screaming stopped. Zuko was sitting beside a distraught Sokka. Hakoda had been pacing around and Toph sat still the entire time but Zuko could see her shallow breathing and subtle lip biting. He felt helpless and all his energy went into pushing the image of a lifeless Katara out of his head.

"It's a baby boy", a nurse peeked out from behind the door. "You can come in to see them for some..."

Before she could finish, Zuko and Sokka were on their feet and walked hastily to the door. Toph and Aang followed them holding hands. Zuko walked in and sighed in relief as he saw a weak but smiling Katara sitting up against pillows and holding a crying baby in her arms. Aang rushed ahead and nearly jumped onto the bed by her side, causing Katara to wince a little as the bed bounced a little. Zuko gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to lift Aang off the bed and form a ring of fire around her so no one could touch her or the baby.

He sat by her leg as Sokka stood by her other side and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Katara", Sokka said between tears.

"Me too, Sugar Queen", Toph stood beside Sokka.

Katara smiled at them and then glanced at Zuko who sat at the end of the bed. Zuko saw that the spark in her eyes had returned. Her face still looked weak and her body looked weaker. But she adjusted the baby in her arms to show him the feisty little boy.

"What are you going to name him?" Sokka asked and played with the baby's nose.

"Bumi!" Aang exclaimed before Katara could respond.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at the couple, unsure of how to react to the name.

"Yeah, I tried talking him out of it...but...that's what he wants", Katara rolled her eyes and shrugged in resignation.

"Don't worry, Katara. I'll let you pick the name of the next one!" Aang beamed.

"Lin!" Toph suggested.

"No, Yue!" Sokka shrieked covering Toph's mouth.

Zuko noticed Katara's face grow nervous as she looked down at the boy in an attempt to hide her worry. He touched her ankle and gave it a light squeeze. Katara looked up and saw Zuko giving her an encouraging smile. She could almost hear his thoughts.

_Ignore them._

She leaned back against the pillows and held her son closer and kissed his forehead. She gave him an almost thankful smile and moved her feet closer to his legs. Zuko massaged her, happy at the closeness despite the distance.

* * *

116 AG - Kya

He couldn't help but wonder at the suddenness of her request. The letter had arrived in the middle of the night on the hawk he had designated for their private letters. It was the fastest hawk and the best for the long trip to the south pole back. Much to his annoyance, Sokka and Katara had name him Fire-Sparky.

Katara wanted to visit Ember Island for a brief vacation. Alone. She had given no reason or further explanation. It was a short letter. It wasn't even a request. She was merely informing him. He had grinned at the tone of her words. Involuntarily, his mind had uttered a thought he hadn't seen coming.

_She has the attitude of a Fire Lady._

He pushed it out of his mind as he gave orders to prepare the beach house. At dinner, he informed his Uncle and mother of Katara's impending arrival at Ember Island.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ursa beamed.

Zuko smiled at her excitement. As he had predicted, Ursa had grown to love Katara. She doted on her every time she visited them in the South Pole or when she came to the Fire Nation.

"I'll go myself and ready the house for her…"

"Actually, she said she wanted to be alone."

"That is strange", Iroh sounded concerned. "That is very unlike Katara."

"Yes, it is", Zuko mumbled as he stared at the moon outside the window.

"No matter", Ursa continued. "I'll tell the caretakers to, at the very least, ask her if she would like company, even if just for a day."

"Did she say how long she would be staying?"

"No, Uncle. It was a very short letter. I think it's best to let her have the time she needs. She will join us or ask us to join her when she's ready."

Later that night, he read the letter once again.

_It would be nice if you could visit me. Even if for a few hours._

He smiled at the hesitation in her words.

"Of course, I will", he spoke to an empty room.

The next day, he told his Uncle and mother that he needed to go to Republic city on some urgent business and would be back in a day or two. Iroh smiled to himself, as he watched his nephew take off on his dragon. That boy never had been a good liar.

Katara saw the red dot in the sky turn into a beautiful dragon. Zuko leapt off the magnificent creature as she stepped closer to the dragon and waited for it to lower its head. After a few seconds, the majestic creature brought his face closer to Katara's outstretched hand.

"Hello there, Druk. How have you been, my dear?"

Druk nuzzled his mouth against her hand and let out a gentle grunt. Katara patted his face and whispered.

"I see you've brought your master to me rather quickly. Thank you."

Zuko grinned at the affectionate exchange. Of all their friends, Katara had been the one who was never afraid of Druk. Even though they didn't admit it, Toph and Aang always had a hint of fear around him and Sokka just flat out refused to come close to Druk.

"Hey, Katara!"

Katara smiled and hugged Zuko, sighing contentedly.

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"By the sound of your letter, it didn't seem like I had a choice", he chuckled.

"That's also true", Katara locked her arm in his and walked towards the house.

"So how have you been?"

Katara's smile waned and she stopped.

"I...I just needed to get away for some time", she avoided his eyes. "I...I'm pregnant."

Zuko froze and then looked confused and then felt the joy.

"Katara! That's wonderful news...congra..", but on seeing her face he paused and asked warily, "...what is it? This is good news, isn't it?"

Katara gazed down and remained silent.

"Katara", he held her face up by the chin, "it's me...you can tell me anything."

Tears filled her blue eyes and she covered her mouth.

"It's going to sound utterly horrible. I couldn't say it out loud to him. It would break his heart and...and he wouldn't be able to face me."

In his heart, Zuko knew, that if it was something 'horrible', she was probably right about Aang's reaction. But he didn't want to fuel her despair.

"You don't know that, Katara. Maybe he would…"

"I'm not entirely happy about this pregnancy." Katara blurted out and then hid her face in her hands.

Zuko froze at her words and realized that she _was_ right. Aang probably wouldn't be able to understand or even hear these words.

"It's alright", he moved her hands away and wiped her tears. "Let's go inside and you can tell me everything over a nice cup of tea."

"You know", Katara chuckled, "you sound more and more like Uncle with every passing day."

Zuko shook his head and put his arm around her shoulder and led her inside. As they sat on the balcony, with steaming cups of tea in their hand, they watched the sunset in silence. Zuko didn't attempt to ask her and decided to wait.

"It's been seven years since I had Bumi", Katara began slowly. "Do you remember how difficult that was?"

"Yes, I remember." _How could I forget._

"I wasn't sure if my body could handle another birth. But I didn't know how to tell Aang this, especially after Bumi...turned out not to be air bender."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"I know it doesn't matter to Aang and he loves Bumi dearly. But sometimes, I can feel the longing in his heart when he teaches the acolytes about air nation history."

She took a sip of her tea and leaned back against her chair.

"And then...two years after I had Bumi…", she looked away from the sunset and Zuko, "I was pregnant again."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat. He had had no idea.

"Katara...when...why didn't you tell me…"

"Because the pregnancy didn't get past the third month", Katara's voice trembled as she broke into sobs.

Zuko knelt by her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Katara…"

Katara cried painful tears for several minutes and then leaned back and faced him. His face had so much concern and love. It made her feel happy to see his understanding face and it ached her to even think of how much she had longed for his company.

"But...then…", she looked so scared, Zuko couldn't help but hold her face in his hands and lean in.

"It's okay...tell me…"

"Last year...I got pregnant again...and it happened again…", she whispered.

Zuko jumped forward and hugged Katara with all his might. He allowed himself to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

"How...how did Aang…"

"He was very understanding…"

Zuko pulled away and looked at her carefully. He could tell she was lying.

"Katara?"

"You know how he is. He was so loving and understanding but he never let me stay in that grief and disappointment for too long. He was always trying to move on, change the mood immediately, be optimistic and look to the future."

Zuko shut his eyes and controlled his temper. Katara saw a flash of shock, then panic, then rage spread across Zuko's face. Involuntarily, he let a question slip out and regretted it immediately. It seemed selfish.

"Are you happy, Katara?"

He bit his tongue, realizing how inappropriate the question was. It had been so long ago but it felt like yesterday that she had come to him before his coronation and told him to be happy. He had asked her to promise him that she would be happy too. She had put her duty first, but as long as she was happy he would accept life as it was. Now, it felt as if all of this...all his sacrifice had been for nothing.

"Zuko! Of course I'm happy", Katara placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Aang loves me. And despite some flaws, he has been a wonderful...husband."

Zuko calmed down and sat back on his seat but didn't leave her hand.

"What now?"

"I...I haven't told him yet."

"That's understandable. It is very risky to try again...and that too so soon after the last…"

He let his words trail off. Katara's smile grew wider.

"How do you always know what to say."

Zuko shrugged.

"Maybe some of your goodness has rubbed off on me", he grinned.

Katara laughed and leaned back once more.

"I don't know... I don't know what I want."

"That's okay. Do you...how much time…"

"I think it's been about two months."

"Katara", he said in all seriousness, "You know I am here for you. In any way you need. Even if that means helping you...avoid any more risks to your health."

"You know...you sound like Toph", Katara laughed nervously. Then seeing Zuko's confused face, she added quickly, "I told her when it happened last year."

Zuko looked offended prompting a guilty look from Katara.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. When it happened the first two times, I just couldn't find it in me to face any one. I felt like I had failed...as a wife, as a woman. And Toph has always been so strong and never cared about people's expectations. It just came out when I was visiting her."

Zuko let his hurt feelings go.

"As long as you had someone to share this with, who understood...I'm happy."

Katara's heart fluttered. This was the Zuko she remembered and loved.

"I think...I think I will see where this one goes", she whispered.

Zuko was taken aback, "Are you sure?"

"I want to give Aang an airbender, Zuko...that was one of the biggest reasons I….", Katara bit her lips and stopped talking.

Katara closed her eyes, cursing herself. She hadn't wanted to say something like that out loud. She didn't want to admit that a part of her would question all her decisions if she didn't give the air nation a second chance. She didn't want to admit that these failures had made her question if her decision had been wrong. She didn't want her sacrifice to be for nothing.

Zuko felt his heart race. Was she about to say what he thought she was. He almost grinned at the irony. His forefathers had wiped out the air nation. And he had lost a chance to build a life with the woman he loved because of it.

"I mean...it's his dream...and mine too."

"But is that enough of a reason to put yourself at risk?"

"Maybe she will be a waterbender", Katara placed a hand on her stomach, "and then I can finally name her after my mother." Katara smirked.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I have a...feeling", she placed Zuko's hand on her stomach.

In that moment, Zuko felt a special connection with the unborn child. Maybe she was right. Maybe this one would be different. He suddenly realized, he was probably the first person to feel the life growing within her this time.

"Kya…", he muttered.

"Yes", she smiled, "Thank you Zuko…"

"For what?"

"Saying all this out loud...has helped. So, thank you."

"Katara, you never have to thank me."

Before he knew it, seven months had passed and Kya had arrived. Much to his happiness, this birth had been easier on Katara and as Aang handed him the baby, he held her close and whispered.

"You're my favorite."

* * *

119 AG - Tenzin

"You're a big sister now, Kya", Zuko lifted a three year old Kya as he stood on the balcony waiting for the nurses to let them in.

"Fire Lord Zuko", a nurse called out, "she is ready to see everyone."

"Let's go, Uncle Zuzu!"

Sokka and Aang stood holding the baby boy while Katara rested. They left the room to introduce the baby to everyone. Kya refused to go with them and crawled onto the bed beside her mother. Once again, labour had taken its toll on Katara. Zuko sat by her and whispered.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes", Katara replied, the mere act of talking clearly sapping her energy.

"Katara...I know this is not my place…"

As if reading his mind, Katara massaged his arm and spoke with more strength this time.

"I know, Zuko...I have decided not to have any more kids."

"Even if this one isn't an air bender?"

"Yes", she pressed his hand.

"I'm happy to hear that", Zuko smiled.

"Aunty Tara!" Izumi rushed in and hugged Katara.

"Izumi! Be careful now. Katara is still very tired."

"Oh, sorry", Izumi pulled back looking guilty.

"Don't listen to Sparky, Izzy", Katara slapped Zuko's hand, "Your hugs always make me feel better."

Izumi stuck a tongue out at Zuko and laid down beside Katara and snuggled her.

Zuko smiled at the two. He was grateful for the bond they shared. Katara had never let her feel the absence of a mother. Even if she didn't reply to Zuko's letters, she never failed to write to Izumi. Even her visits to the Fire Nation and vacation trips to Ember Island had become more frequent.

He sighed in satisfaction. Katara had been right. They would be happy. And no matter what, they would always be connected and nothing would diminish their bond.

* * *

One year later, as they all gathered for a very unexpected event - the birth of Toph's daughter - a beaming Katara handed one year old Tenzin to Zuko. On seeing an impatient and excited Katara stare at him expectantly, he raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Tenzin is...an airbender!"

"What!? That's...that's wonderful!" He playfully pulled her cheeks.

"Me too, me too, Uncle Zuzu", a now four year old Kya tugged at his robes.

"There's my favorite waterbender", Zuko handed Tenzin back to Katara and lifted a delighted Kya up and pinched her cheeks too.

"Really, Zuko?" Katara pouted with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I thought _I_ was your favorite waterbender."

Zuko felt his face turn red and he smiled awkwardly.

"Ohh..I...um…"

"Oh Zuko", Katara laughed and shook her head, "You're so easy."


End file.
